epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Gumball
Not to be confused with the old version Gumball and Darwin vs Mordecai and Rigby is the fifth battle of ERBORandomness. It features two best friends, Gumball and Darwin duking it out with two other best friends, Mordecai and Rigby. But are they the only ones competing for best friends? Mostly written by my best bud, Sonicandlink445. Others include Kyle J. This was the first battle to be rewritten, as well as the first with some history to it. The Rap Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! GUMBALL AND DARWIN WATTERSON! VS MORDECAI AND RIGBY! BEGIN! Gumball: So we’re facing two failures who work at the park as a job? I think Rigby should just go back to being a slob and a blob! Darwin: We may be kids but we’re gonna take YOU to class, How about you shove “The Helmet” up your ass? Gumball: Rigby can’t do anything, he’s like a failure in life, You guys are the slackers, but we’re the winners alriiiight? Darwin: I’m a dancing fish, but you have no talent at all, We’ll play ya’ like the God did you guys in Basketball! Mordecai: So we’re facing little kids? Wow, what a threat, Your show is weird as heck, and I could beat you two in a sweat! Rigby: Speaking of those little kids, I bet their crying and crying! And crapping their diapers cause of our epic rhyming! Mordecai: We’re so fly that we could beat you two at VIDEO GAMES! All of your friends and family have weird names and are lame! Rigby: Your rhymes are so bad, I’m groooaannnninggg Time to celebrate with… HAM-BO-NING!!! Gumball: You can hambone my tail, ‘cause it’s plain lame Darwin: And WE are the masters at video games! Gumball: You guys should join to the Unicorns, Darwin: Rigby eats trash for a snack, Gumball: You guys are slackers so, Gumball and Darwin: We won’t cut you ANY slack! Gumball: Hey Mordecai, your relationship with Margaret? Darwin: It’s a wreck! And the “Pizza King” is as lame as heck! Gumball: We got our backs, Darwin: But you guys are just crap, Gumball and Darwin: And we’re the kings of this “epic rap”! Mordecai: Gumball is nothing but a pussy, literally! Rigby: And we’re are gonna eat you faster than Grilled Cheese! Mordecai: Don’t talk about my love life Rigby: Gumball’s is worse! Mordecai: My ears were dying in your second verse! Rigby: We got the glove to push you back into reality Mordecai: I know you two can’t hide your homosexuality Rigby: Yeah-yuh! They are just sorta friends, we are like bros! Mordecai and Rigby: And whooped these two little kid’s asses, OHHHHH!!! Announcer: WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DEC- Finn: WHAT TIME IS IT? Announcer: Time to roll the credits...? Finn: Nope... ... ... ... IT’S ADVENTURE TIME! Jake: Like he said, It’s Adventure Time! To whoop these four freaking failures with rhyme! Finn: I am a true adventurer, you see my sword? Both of your shows just make me bored! Jake: You guys are just lamo’s like the Ice King, But at least he has the courtesy to do something! Finn: Gumball and Darwin, Your little sister is smarter than you combined! You guys call yourselves the best on CN, are you out of your mind? Jake: I’m Man’s Best Friend, and Finn’s too, Finn: While you guys treat each other like poo! Jake: I got Lady Rainicorn, yet you guys are struggling to get a girl, Finn: Their shows are so bad, they make me wanna hurl! How about you give my sword a lick? Jake: Then he’ll slice off your dick, quick and slick! Finn: We’ll have a celebration in Ooo ‘cause you got played! Both: It may be called Adventure Time, but you just got slayed! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... *sword sound effect* RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! ... Thanks for not interrupting me this time... Poll Who Won? Gumball and Darwin Watterson Mordecai and Rigby Finn the Human and Jake the Dog Category:Blog posts